


New Contestant

by SaltyButSad



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dteam, mcyt
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Can be seen as romantic or as just Dream just messing with George your choice lol, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, but Ive never actually seen love or host so im winging it, love or host, no beta we die like my vocal chords when the enchroma glasses video came out, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyButSad/pseuds/SaltyButSad
Summary: George hadn't been thinking about it too seriously when he accepted the invitation to Love or Host.He wasn't actually interested in dating anyone, he just knew that he could probably make an alright video out of it. That is until one of the people trying to woo him is a certain man with a paper plate mask.--Based on how George is gonna be on Love or Host and Dream's tweet about being a contestant.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 524





	New Contestant

**Author's Note:**

> sdjajdjlsakdjksdj Me and my friend were meming and then this bullshit was created. Keep in mind I've never watched Love or Host so I basically made my own dating show and can get away with it since this is crack :D

George hadn't been thinking about it too seriously when he accepted the invitation to Love or Host.

He wasn't actually interested in dating anyone, he just knew that he could probably make an alright video out of it. Emphasis on alright, since he wouldn't be able to fit Minecraft or Dream into the thumbnail it'd naturally get fewer views than normal.

But he was alright with that, he'd always been pretty bad with talking to people he didn't know, and his responses tended to be pretty dry. So the fewer people seeing him make a fool out of himself the better. He sighed as he got onto his computer, setting up his face cam. He'd decided to put a little effort into his appearance, wearing a simple dress shirt and fixing his hair. If he did end up being an awkward mess like he predicted, he might as well at least look nice.

He got into a call with the host, and after giving simple responses to all the questions thrown at him, the contestants started being introduced. He recognized some of the girls as streamers, but the only one he knew beforehand was Minx since they'd played Among Us together a few times. Plus her strong Irish accent and the list of swears that escaped her as she introduced herself were pretty hard to miss. He did notice though, that one girl hadn't turned on her face cam. But he didn't think much of it, assuming she'd turn it on when she introduced herself.

When it got to her turn, silence filled the call as everyone waited for her to say something. George decided to speak up, just to break the awkward silence. "Uh, hello? Girl with the face cam off? It's your turn."

As if on cue, the face cam was turned on, and instead of another gamer girl sitting there as he'd expected, a man was standing there, with his head just out of frame. George also realized he was wearing an extremely fancy suit, akin to one of the ones that you'd find the groom wearing at a wedding. George furrowed his brows, a wave of confusion suddenly hitting him. Had Austin (the guy who runs the show) decided to be in the call to moderate it?

Right as he was about to question the man, he sank down into his seat, revealing a paper plate mask with a smiley face crappily drawn onto it, plus a bouquet of beautiful red roses. (George currently had his Enchroma glasses on, so he could pretty easily tell they were red) George saw the tuft of dirty blond flopping over the top of the mask and his eyes widened. Contrary to popular belief they had actually met up in England and it wasn't a hoax, so George knew what Dream looked like. And his suspicions were confirmed when Dream started speaking, the giant dumbass grin visible through how he talked. "Heyyyyy Georgie!"

The Twitch chat absolutely blew up (after the Twitch delay of course) and George was suddenly a stuttering mess. He'd honestly been planning to text Dream if he needed help responding to any questions since well, he was bad at talking to girls. But now Dream was one of the people he had to make an attempt to flirt with and vice versa. "I- Wha- Dream?!"

The other girls in the call started freaking out too, some busting out laughing (mainly Minx, unsurprisingly), some freaking out because oh god this is the closest we'll get to a Dream face reveal, and some switching from flirting with George to flirting with Dream. It was clear that Dream was doing his best to not bust out laughing as well and instead took to continuing to flirt with George.

"Oh, so you aren't wearing a hoodie? I mean I know you were looking forward to getting the chance to hit on me but you're putting in more effort than I expected."

"H-Hey, you've literally seen me a suit before shut up-"

"But gosh George, you fix up well, don't you?" The younger said, smile still evident in his voice. He then held up the roses in his hands, waving them around a little, but stopping to avoid petals falling all over his desk. "Well, whatever, I got you some flowers! Red roses mean love in the language of flowers, you know that right? Since we both know I'm your true love! I wish I could actually give them to you, maybe you could fly down to Florida so I could?" George knew that Dream probably still had an evil grin on his face, but part of him imagined his smile growing softer as he said the last part.

"I- Oh my god Dream you're so dumb I hate you-"

"Oh c'mon Georgie poo, I know you love me! You said it to me on stream, remember?" He said, bouncing in his seat and clapping his hands together. That'd always been an endearing trait about the man, he tended to stim by clapping, snapping, and patting his lap when he was excited. "And you blush whenever I flirt with you! And you said you'd marry me for a Visa!"

George's face was even redder now, and he pretended to be facepalming when in reality he was not so subtly covering his blush. "Alright Dream we get it that's enough-"

"And you got jealous about me going on a date with Wilbur! And the time you called me Step Drea-"

George honestly had no interest in any of the girls there, and the person he liked the most was easily Dream. But needless to say, Dream was the first one out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this is a crack fic the part about Dream stimming is true and I wish it was talked about more because it makes me sOFT I'm 🥺🥺🥺 (Heres a couple clips of it: https://mottostoke-stadium.tumblr.com/post/627456714613129216/i-havent-seen-anyone-talking-about-this-part-of https://mottostoke-stadium.tumblr.com/post/627490662436241408/dream-being-a-cutie-and-clapping-for-your-soul )


End file.
